Une déclaration
by Marionnette0116
Summary: C'est juste Ginny qui va voir Harry, pour lui faire sa déclaration, mais à la place elle fait une découverte surprenante...


Alors voici juste un petit OS, pour vous faire patienter. C'est un peu une version corrigée de l'histoire se nommant La voyeuse.

* * *

**La déclaration**

POV Ginny

Ce matin, en me levant je me suis décidée à déclarer ma flamme à Harry. Je suis donc entrain d'aller le voir dans sa chambre de préfet en chef... Et on pourra faire ce que l'on veut sans être dérangé, le rêve... Voilà, sa chambre, enfin... Allez Ginny, prend ton courage en main... Mais... Mais, pourquoi cette fouine est là?

-Mal...

Merde, je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher de rentrer, je me demande comment il a fait... Mais, ce n'est pas le sujet, il faut que j'aide Harry.

Bon, je toque on je défonce la porte... J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me parle. Je tourne la tête à droite, à gauche, mais personne.

-Eh, la rousse c'est le tableau qui te parle, putain, mais elle est conne ou quoi? dit le tableau.

-Eh, je t'entends tu sais, le tableau de merde!

-Eh, je voulais t'ouvrir la porte, pour énerver le deux, mais puisque c'est comme ça.

-Non, attends, je suis désolé. Il faut que je rentre Harry est en danger!

-En danger, vraiment?

-Bah, oui, il est enfermé dans sa chambre avec sa Némésis, là!

-Némésis? Finalement je ne veux plus que tu les dérange, mais bon, puisque je suis sympa, je vais te laisser regarder et entendre, bien sur tu ne pourras intervenir... Je m'aime, ha ha ha...

Totalement barge, mais bon, il s'ouvre, si Harry va mal je pourrais aller chercher un prof. Et pour me remercier de l'avoir sauvé il m'embrassera. Bon, reprends toi, Ginny, voyons ce qui se passe.

Ah, voilà Harry, il est assis sur son lit, mais je ne vois pas Malfoy, où il est? Ah, le voilà, mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, pourquoi il d'assoit sur les genoux de mon Harry? Défends toi, et sois patient je vais chercher un prof... HEIN! Harry, pourquoi tu enlèves sa chemise à Malfoy? Pourquoi tu caresses son torse? Harry, mon amour reprend toi! Voilà, enlèves tes mains de son torse, et... Non, ne les met pas sur ses hanches!

-Pourquoi as-tu mis tes mains sur ses hanches? Gémis-je

-Apparemment, pour pouvoir l'embrasser...

Fichu, tableau, Harry n'embrasserait... Oh mon Dieu ils s'embrassent, non je suis sur que Malfoy lui a lancé un _impérium_, oui, c'est cela... Il faut que j'aille chercher un prof.

Putain je ne peux pas bouger, je suis sur que c'est à cause de ce tableau, il est de mèche avec l'autre décoloré.

Bon, Ginny réfléchis, fais pas attention aux gémissements... AUX GÉMISSEMENTS! Depuis quand ils sont tous les deux en caleçons? Harry, Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est à Malfoy, que tu fais des su... des suçons? Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu... Mais je sais Harry doit croire qu'il en fait à moi, Malfoy a du ensorceler sa vision, pour qu'Harry me voit, et non lui. Sinon... Je ne vois pas vraiment, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il mettrait autant d'ardeur a lui faire des suçons.

Peut-être que si je pense fort à mon amour pour lui, il reprendra conscience de ses faits et gestes. Allez, Ginny concentres toi! Oui, Harry voilà enlève-le de tes genoux, et viens me rejoindre. Non, Harry, pourquoi ça ne marche pas, pourtant quand tu combattais Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est l'amour qui t'a sauvé. Alors, pourquoi, pourquoi Harry, tu es entrain de plaquer ton ennemi… Ton ennemi, Harry. Pourquoi, tu l'as jeté sur ton lit, là où je devrais être, pour lui… ENLEVER SON CALECON ? Harry, c'est un homme, tu vois bien que c'est un homme, non ? Une femme n'a pas ce que tu as sous les yeux, alors Harry reprend toi… Allez Harry…

Pourquoi mes joues sont humides, pourquoi je vois flou ? Non, reprend toi, tu dois trouver une solution, pour sauver Harry des mains de cette chose. Harry, dis-moi que tu te baisses vers son sexe, juste parce que tu te demande ce que ça fait là ? Dis-le-moi, je t'en pris Harry ! Non, Harry ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu es entrain de le sucer là ! Harry, tu as vraiment conscience, alors ?

Tiens je crois que je peux de nouveau bouger, le sol se rapproche là, non ? Harry, je vois tout flou, c'est bizarre ? Tiens je crois que mes oreilles ont aussi pris un coup, je t'entends lui dire que lui aime, et lui aussi dit qu'il t'aime.

Depuis quand, Harry ? Depuis quand sors-tu avec lui ? Est-ce que mon frère le sait ? Et Hermione ? Tu crois que je dois leur dire ce que j'ai vu, hein, Harry ? Pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas ? Pourquoi tu aimes ce sale serpent ? Mais qui suis-je pour t'empêcher de l'aimer ? Je ne suis que la petite sœur de ton meilleur ami !

Je crois que je vais rentrer au dortoir, dormir, et tout oublier, de cette soirée, et de mon amour pour toi. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire…

Fin POV Ginny

En cette soirée, les Gryffondors virent arriver une Ginny en pleur dans leur salle commune, qui alla directement se réfugier au fond de son lit. Pendant que dans sa chambre de préfet en chef, Harry jouit ne son amant, et le dit amant entre leurs deux corps. Avant qu'ils ne s'endorment enlacés dans le lit qui avait accueillit leur ébat.

Et le tableau faisait une hémorragie nasale… Mais bon, ça s'est secondaire….


End file.
